Faithful
by destructivelybeautifulrealist
Summary: Adam threw his marriage out the window when he falls for and has an affair with someone else. Now that his ex wife is moving on everyone's happy...except Adam. Can he have his cake and eat it too? With two women in his life where and who does his heart lie with? Edge/OC
1. Chapter 1: Perfect Little Home

**A/N: Hey readers! I'm back with a brand new story. I know I'm starting a new story and Need You In My Arms hasn't been updated in what seems like forever. But I had to write this story its been with me for months and don't worry about my other story I'm in the process of writing for that too. This story was inspired by the Matt/Lita/Edge situation in 05'. I promise this story will be very very interesting and I hope you like my OC's. So here we go. Here's Faithful.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Perfect Little Home**

* * *

Angel drove as quickly as she could down highway 65. The day had been so tiring that all she really wanted to do was just get home and lay down in bed. Work had really stressful today with getting a new client, and a high strong and demanding one at that.

She worked as an event planner and recently took up her friend Jasmin in doing her cousin Veronica's wedding. Boy did that woman have issues. Veronica nagged and yelled throughout our appointment together with her high pitched voice. Angel didn't understand the purpose of being a bridezilla when you have a wedding planner because planners do most of the work. Let's be honest do you really want to piss off the one person who can make or break your special day. See Angel was never a bridezilla. Then again she did plan her own wedding so she didn't have to fight for control that was already hers.

Finally pulling off the highway it takes a few minutes before Angel pulled up to her large home/small mansion. She certainly had a good life that was for sure. She was born and raised in Massachusetts. The daughter of a chef and a Gardner. They moved up to Orangeville, Ontario when she was starting highschool and it was the beginning of the beautiful life that she has afforded today. Angie met and married her husband of nearly four years Adam, better known to the world as the wrestler Edge.

Angel ran in and dashed for the bedroom. She jumped on the fluffy bed feeling the pillows and covers maneuver themselves around her body molding her like a piece of art. It didn't take long before she was fast asleep feeling on Cloud 9. That was until the phone rang…

Angel's eyes opened sleepily and extended her hand to the nightstand feeling for the phone. She let out a loud groan as she pressed the answer button. "Hello."

"Hey Angie, its Carlos. How are you feeling?

Angel let out a sigh. She loved her cousin, but why did he have to call right now. She looked over at the alarm clock and squinted as the light still hurt her tired eyes. She was able to make out that it was 12 and given that its dark out she was assuming its midnight. "Tired. Carlos, its midnight and I'm sleeping. What do you want at this time of night"

"Weeeelll…" Angel was becoming more aware of her surroundings and was able to tell that there was some shakiness in his voice. That is peculiar given that Carlos is usually the perky one in the family.

"Out With it Carlos!"

"Is Adam there?" Angel now had confusion written all over her face. Adam? What the hell does he want to know if he's here or not. Carlos and Adam were never the closet afterall. Did Addy do something? Is he hurt? All these questions made angel worry about Adam's whereabouts. Angel put Carlos on hold and went on a full investigation of the house. No room went unchecked. And he wasn't there. Sadly she went upstairs in defeat, dragging her feet along each step. This was unlike Adam it was 12 and he was usually in bed filling a warm place besides me. Angel had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, something had gone terribly wrong. "No he's not here and this is very unusual and you asking for him is weird and I want to know what the hell is going on now!"

Carlos sighed trying to find the strength to tell his cousin the news he just received. "Angel hun I think you better be sitting down when you hear this…are you sitting" Angel barely audible voice said yes. She was worried before but now she was expecting the worst. "Angel about an hour ago I got a call from Jaseline claiming she saw Adam that day shopping and hanging out with some red head. And they seemed a little too close for comfort." Carlos just sat there as the line got very quiet on the other end. Initially Angel thought he was lying, why would her husband be cheating on her. Yes, the situation he was in right now was weird, but still.

"I…I…I don't know what to believe," tears started to quickly form and slip down her cheeks.

"I know, listen babygirl you're my cousin and I wouldn't lie to you. We are going to find out the truth real soon, but for now just keep a look out for anything suspicious."

"Okay I will," Angel whispered quietly, "But if its true then why? Why me Carlos? I am a good wife. I never did any harm to him and I always show him love and compassion. Mama said that if you did that everything should be fine but its not." With that Angel broke down on the phone. She heard the loud roar of a car in the direction of her house and assumed that would be Adam coming home. "Carlos, I have to go Adam's home but please if you find out anything let me know," she hung up the phone. If Adam saw her looking like the mess she is at the moment he would be skeptical, so she ran into the bathroom locked the door, turned on the shower, and allowed herself to fall on the floor and cry.

Angel couldn't believe that after nearly six years of marriage and a 10 year total relationship that her husband would be stupid enough to do this. But what if he's not doing anything and that girl is like his jeweler. But he's a pro wrestler for crying out loud, they are notorious cheaters. Angel felt her heart slowly breaking into a million pieces. She was going to find out, starting tomorrow besides work priority number 1 is to figure out what the hell is going on here. She finally lets the last tears go by as she opens up the door turns off everything and exits the bathroom to find Adam lying down in bed fast asleep. Angel knew that if this whole investigation were to work she can't let Adam know she was onto any of his bullshit. So she climbs into bed and sure enough he pulls her into him. Angel felt a mixture of comfort and wanting to be sick, but she played along. It was hard but she fell asleep that night…eventually wondering when did her perfect home become a living nightmare?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for checking this out. Read and Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Aftershock

**Hello guys! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks I originally wrote this chap and forgot to save it so when my computer restarted to install updates down went all my work. So I had to get remotivated. Raw 1000 was Monday and I marked out pretty much the whole show…but was mucho sad when Edge didn't show up. Anyhoo, shout out to stargirl276 and EdgesBITCH for favoriting, and thanks to KatieWoo for alerting and reviewing. Here's the latest chapter of Faithful…**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Aftershock**

* * *

Angel awoke the next morning to the heavenly sound of birds chirping. The sun's warm rays went through the cracks of the curtains lighting up the room. It was indeed a beautiful day and Angel was excited to get it started. She turned around and extended her arm to the other side of the bed only to find a cold space next to her.

She opened her eyes and her assumption was confirmed…her husband was nowhere in sight. Angel propped herself up on the bed and sighed as memories of last night came back to her like a flash of lighting. It was hard to believe that after all they had been through that Adam would run off and do this. But then again it's just an accusation so it might not even be true. So then where the hell is he because call it intuition, but Angel knew Adam was nowhere near their home.

Angel took a deep breath; this whole situation was really getting to her. But she realized that it was too early in the day to think about her problems. She went to the bathroom to take a nice, long, hot shower. She let every hot drop of water hit her body taking away every stressful thing going on; it was very relaxing and rejuvenating. After her shower she walked downstairs and decided to make her and Adam some breakfast. This morning was going to be interesting Angel knew that, but she might get some information or find a clue about what the fuck is going on in her marriage.

Angel walked over to her fridge and grabbed some food to start to make some grub. And almost as if on cue Adam came walking through the door nonchalantly. His smile grew as he saw his wife in the kitchen. Angel was stirring the eggs when she felt strong hands wrap around her waist pulling her to a rock hard body. She knew based on the faint smell of that sexy cologne that Adam came home. He placed a kiss on her cheek, his beard stubble tickling her skin. "Good morning beautiful," he said.

Angel pushed the bowl to the side and turned around placing a soft kiss on his lips, "Good morning to you too baby. Where have you been?"

"At the gym, since I'm going back to work in a few days might as well not go back flabby. Plus, I have someone I need to impress," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Angel bought into the gym story; he was visibly a little sweaty. And the smell of sweat mixed in with his cologne, plus look at him he's in gm clothes. Hopefully, every other story checks out like this one. But Adam's last comment chilled his wife to the bone. He had someone to impress… but what if that person wasn't her. But it must be since he's acting all sexy and suggestive. This whole situation is getting mucho difficult for Angel to handle and she just needed to clear her thoughts.

"At ease big boy it's early and I'm cooking food. But if your lucky then maybe you can impress this person, who better be me, later," Angel winked, "Besides hun I can kind of tell you've been to the gym. So I'll tell you what. Go upstairs and take a shower while I finish cooking. Then we can have a nice breakfast." He nodded and released his grip on me before running up the stairs. Angel turned around with a smile on her face as she went back to cooking. That was easier than she thought it would be. Most women would crack and take him down the second they say him, but Angel knew better. First off what if he was innocent? Then she'll come off as a psychotic, jealous bitch who fucked up her husband. Plus, Angel was no idiot…if she was going to get her husband it would be in a better way than to attack him.

But why the hell was she smiling about all of this? Part of it was a genuine smile. She still did love her husband and he can always put a smile on her face. Part of it was a cover. She didn't want Adam to suspect anything so even if it killed her she would act like nothing was wrong. But the smile was the easy part. The hard part was working on her eyes. Even when they were younger Adam always said that he can read Angel like a book using her eyes. So its hard to cover the hurt and the pain and not give herself away. But she got away with it this time and the satisfaction of doing that is what put the smile on her face most.

She put all the food on plates and carried them upstairs to the bedroom. They never really eat in the dining room…its so formal and Angel and Adam prefer things to be more lax. And of course like a hungry dog as soon as Adam smelled the food he came running in from the bathroom. "woah, that's a lot of food. Thanks babe," he grinned as he chowed down on his food. They ate in comfortable silence for a majority of the time before asking random questions like what we were each going to do today. Angel desperately needed to get the hell out of the house so she decided to take a drive to her favorite thinking spot while Adam decided to take the dogs out on the trails.

After breakfast Angel rushed out of the house and went to her car. Everything that happened in between was a complete blur, all she knew was that she needed to think and being in a house with the reason you have to think is never a good idea. She got into her car and just drove letting her instincts guide her towards her destination. It didn't take long before she pulled up to the parking lot at the park/ forest. She got out of the car and just walked feeling a sense of calm come all over her. The breeze flowing past her, the cute little birds flying past her, the heavenly sounds of nature embracing her warmly.

She finally got the spot she was looking for… at the end of the forest was a set of rocks that allowed you to over look the beautiful Tampa beach below. "Why?" she murmured aloud. Angel always had that tendency to think aloud…it always seemed to help her clear her thoughts, and sometimes the quirk even came to her benefit. That is how she got Adam afterall. She reminisced about that day sitting on the swing. How she gushed about how sexy he was and how every time he's near her, her heart melts a little. Unbeknownst to her at the time that Adam took a detour on the way home and spotted her at the park and heard the last part about the confession. That caused him to make an elaborate scheme that revealed he too loved her and wanted her as his prom date. "Aww…good times."

"Come on think Angel he's always been so good to you and he really doesn't have a motive for cheating. But family would never lie to me. And this morning…he was so sweet and tender to me. He's always been that way and I heard that when a guy's cheating that he acts differently but no…" Angel had begun to get herself worked up and had to catch a breath. While doing that she caught a glimpse of the two rings that lay on her finger. It sparkled and shone brightly in the open space mocking her. She focused all her attention on the ring, playing with it aimlessly. The ring took up so much attention that she didn't notice the warm tears spill from her eyes. "Adam…Adam baby please," she kept saying to herself in a barely audible whisper.

Now Angel never felt so confused and alone in her life. "What am I gonna do. Adam can't help me out of this mess…hell he is the cause of this shit," she said wiping her tears away. "And mommy and everyone else in the family will just tell me I told you so, they never really cared for Adam but I loved him regardless. And my girls would just assault him and that won't help anyone…Oh god I'm screwed," she moaned putting her face deep within her hands.

Angel just sat there as flashbacks of all the good times her and Adam had flashed through her mind. Their first date. Prom. College. Their wedding. The day he won his first major title. The day she got her masters. That trip to the Islands just after he got signed. She just sat for some time thinking when something hit her, "Those were great but I can't keep living a lie. I have to do something about this. All I want to know is the truth but how the hell do I find out the truth f I can't find out how to catch him in the act!" She felt like a fool before she remembered watching a show a few nights ago. The show was not only funny but gave her an option on how she can find out what her loveable hubby has been doing for months. A sick grin crossed her face as she was going to get 100% satisfaction and if push comes to shove then she'll have the last laugh. Angel stayed for another hour to relax and take I the beautiful scenery. She checked her phone and was shocked to see that she still had service. Now was the time to begin to implement the plan that has been swirling around in her head for the past hour. She checked the internet to make sure the number was right before dialing.

The phone felt like it rang for forever as Angel walked back to her car before someone finally answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Angel and I would like to make an appointment…

…

Angel got out of the car and walked to the bank. She was relieved as she entered. One because of the cool air, it was very hot this time of year in Tampa. Second it is shockingly empty in the usually packed bank. Angel pushed the sunglasses up into her hair and smoothed out her pants so she can look a little more presentable. She found a nice couch in the corner and took a seat. It didn't take long before she saw a familiar face heading her way. She stood up and opened her arms, "Evan long time no see," she exclaimed with a smile.

"It has been a while hasn't it," he replied, "anyways what can I do for you today?"

She smirked a little and stifled a giggle, "A lot…oh you got your work cut out for you today," she joked.

Draping an arm over her shoulders he groaned feigning anger, "Well lets get started shall we….and you know I was just about to have a do nothing day, thanks a bunch for ruining that. They had small chit chat until they got to his booth, they sat down in their respective chairs and it got to all business mode. "So tell me what you need"

She leaned forward on the table finding a comfortable position, "I would like a new account…please," she flashed him a smile.

"Okay that's easy just give me a sec since I know all your information….okay one account for an Angelica Copeland…"

"Vasquez," she said cutting him off.

"Excuse me," he said. That was weird, why would she be using her maiden name.

"You said Copeland…this isn't a shared account, I would like to start one just for me. And I want to use my maiden name…I'm starting to prefer it over the married one" She narrowed his eyes looking at her deeply trying to figure out what the hell is going on. But Angel gave him a look that said Don't even ask I'm pissed, so he didn't want to push the girl on anything.

"OO…kkk. Well your account has been made. You need a 50 dollar minimum deposit."

She smiled, "Yeah here is where the work comes in…I want 10,000 pulled from me and Adam's shared account and placed into my account." He looked at her in total shock. What the hell is she doing, because this all seems too freaking weird ad she's acting weird. Evan had to find out somehow someway.

"Kay angel but before I do that spill what the hell is wrong with you right now. This behavior is very weird and your acting not yourself. Now I know something is going on and you have to tell me now or I might have to be forced to report you for the safety of everyone because this behavior is mighty suspicious"

"Suspicious how I..." she thought for a second before she realized what Evan thought she was doing, "Evan, I can't believe you would think that I'm doing that. I'm many things but a murderer, extortionist, etc. come on man….look if you really want to know what's going on I'm having marital problems and am looking for a counselor and a lawyer. I need the money as a back up plan to make sure that I can pay to have those. Look this isn't going to last long just a couple of week, 2 months at the most okay? All I need is a 10,000 dollar transfer to my account every week. And I need for Adam not to know….he can't know yet. Not until I get myself straightened out and I can figure out whether I want to continue our marriage. Now look this is a big secret and you have to keep it shut okay…" she finished almost out of breath.

"Wow…I'm sooo sorry this is happening to you hun. Come here…; She got up and sat down with him feeling tears welling up un her eyes. Evan noticed this and pulled her close rubbing her back soothingly whispering calming words to her. He always saw Adam and angel as a golden couple and absolutely nothing can split them apart. If they can't make it, hell is there any hope for the rest of us… After a few minutes she calmed down and Evan made the money transfer. "Our little secret," he whispered kissing the top of her head eliciting a small smile from Angel. Soon after she said goodbye to her friend/ banker and was on her way home to relax and watch some more Cheaters…she had to be sure that this was the right thing to do.

About a week later Angel pulled up to the large building and was ready to fully kickstart her plan. Things have gone okay in the past week. Adam was still acting normal and he was still very sweet to her. It made her wonder if doing this was the right choice but she knew it was what she had to do. She walked into the building and took the elevator up to the 5th floor. When she got in she saw that is was a very nice, comforting place. She walked straight up to the front desk and with a smile said, "Hi I'm angel and I hav clock with Barbra Mitchell.

The woman checked her computer and looked back up, "Right on time. Barbra is waiting for you. Just walk down the hall and it is your third door to the left." Angel thanked the woman before walking towards the hall. It wasn't very long before she approached the door. It was closed and Angel was slightly thankful as she was nervous and didn't want to come off as a hot mess to a woman who is going to help determine the fate of her marriage. Her hand was a little shaky but she managed to softly tap on the door before being told to come in. She walked into a medium sized room that had lovely furniture. She looked around before seeing Barbra standing a few feet away from her.

"Do you like the room Ms. Copeland." Angel just nodded before she walked up to the nervous young woman, "Hi, my name is Barbra and I'm going to be your P.I. on this case. Now sit down and relax you look nervous"

"I kind of am nervous about all of this…I never thought that I would ever be placed in this situation. But this room is lovely and it is nice meeting you," she said sitting down and trying to get as comfortable as possible. She was surprised by this whole thing. When she thought of a private investigator she thought of a kind of grouchy dirty, uglier person (not to be vain). But Barbra looked to be just about Angel's age with flowing blond locks, a body to die for, and she seems to make anyone feel comfy. This might not be so bad.

"So tell me what you need…"

"Well about a week ago I got a call from my cousin in the middle of the night saying that my other cousin saw Adam being very close with another grl which in my family is short for he is cheating on you. But I didn't know what to believe since my family was never to fond of him because of the way he chooses to make his living. He's a wrestler. So I wanted to know once and for all what is going on and I remember watching Cheaters and they used a P.I. to get those nuts. So I thought it might work for me, I just don't want to be unhappy and live a lie." Barbra nodded and jotted all of the details down.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," she said with a genuine look of sympathy on her face, "before we begin the investigation please describe to me the best way you can what Adam looks like?"

Angel dug deep in her purse and found a picture of Adam and showed it to her. She furiously wrote down many details about him. The meeting went on about another hour or so, she asked everything and it was almost as if she was married to Adam, with the amount of dirt she has on him. Barbra told angel that the investigation would begin on Monday and they would keep I constant contact.

Angel left the office feeling very relieved…that was until she reached her home. She got out of the car and locked it in the garage before getting a good look at her home. This house, this relationship isn't going to be the same anymore. And this is going to be the start of a new beginning. She looked back before entering the house knowing things will never be the same again…

* * *

**Well! What did you guys think! This is just setting up for all the drama to come. Were going to be hearing from Adam within the next few chapters so bear with me. Anyhoo! I hope you all enjoyed. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Breakdown

**A/N: Well hello guys, I know its been a while since I wrote. A lot of things have been happening with me getting ready to go back to school Monday and applying to colleges. But I'm back and we are gonna get this train crazy and rolling. Did you guys see summerslam last night, I caught it on a live stream( the price of ppv's are too much for my taste) and I liked it, some slow parts but I liked it. Before I start I wanted to give you an update on my other story, Need You in My Arms. Put it on hiatus earlier in the year because I felt that no one except maybe four or five people truly cared about it. But I realize that writing these stories should fun and I shouldn't write to get a lot of reviews…though that would be nice. But I got an inbox from tdelpolito and he wanted more so my news is the latest chapter of Need you in My Arms is coming SOON! Oh, and thanks to Katie Woo for reviewing. One I gotta tell you I read your stories and they are the bomb (quick plug!) and two, no Barbra and Evan are not Kelly Kelly and Evan Bourne. At first their names were going to be Amanda and Howard, but I wanted a change. Anyways, let's get to the story…things are going to get interesting.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Breakdown**

* * *

Things had been going fine with her and Adam since she got back from all those meeting with Barbra. It's been about a week and a half and everything seems exactly the way that it used to be. Adam was so kind and loving that Angel almost questioned why the hell she was skeptical of him in the first place. Her family must have gotten everything messed up. People make mistakes, ya know. But She still did her weekly banking "ritual" with Evan, just to be sure everything was on the up and up.

Angel laid content in bed watching the latest episode of SNL when she heard a small beep throughout the room. She noticed it was Adam's phone and was about to grab it when he intercepted it. She hardly noticed he had come in the room and after a few seconds he laid his phone on the nightstand before proceeding to go to the bathroom to take a shower. Angel initially shrugged it off and went back to watching the show. But a few minutes later she glanced over to find that cellphone still there just tempting her. She tried to focus, but as the minutes ticked by the fact that Adam's blasted phone was right there staring at her. She glanced back at the bathroom door and heard the shower going off full force. Knowing her husband Angel knew that he would take a long shower whenever he was home. So she gave into the temptation and grabbed the phone quickly but not before memorizing where Adam had placed it.

Angel quickly broke the code to his phone and all the access she needed was right at her disposal. She tapped on his messages and searched for the inbox. It turns out the last message he got was from a girl named Hazel. She told him that she missed him to which he said he missed her too. That set off a instant red flag…she knew that friends could say things like that to one another but something just seemed very off about the way that that was all said. Then they went off into a mini convo but what caught angel's eye was when she asked him to meet him at the Tavern tomorrow at 3. She had a feeling something was up and went fully on her gut instinct. She exited out of the phone and placed it right back where she found it. She then reached for her own phone and preceded to text Barbra this newly found lead. Let's see if she can figure out what is happening.

She tried to rack her mind around if she knew a Hazel and she swore she didn't. She was ready to scream when she felt some steam come through her bringing the young woman back to reality. Shit. Adam's in the next room and if angel was smart she would play her cards right and continue the dumb wife act. Barbra texted back a half hour later telling me that she was free for tomorrow and would go to the place and record the whole encounter. That made Angel feel a little better and she tried to relax though hard at first she eventually dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

It was 3:15 p.m. when Barbra pulled up to the Tavern. She wanted to come slightly late as to make herself seem inconspicuous. She didn't know Adam or the girl he was with but it would seem odd to get there before them and leave after them. She sent a quick text to Angel letting her know that she was there and the plan was a go. She was parked across the street and walked slowly trying to scope the outside crowd to see if she could find her target. Long behold there he was and he was with….well she'll be damned. He was with Hazel Taylor…a girl Barbra had gone to college with. Small world. They hadn't been best friends but they had talked to one another nonetheless. This might make the plan go easier than expected. Now normally Barbra would go stake out on the inside of the restaurant but maybe the fact that she knew the girl might work to her advantage. She flipped down her sunglasses and crossed the street before being met by the hostess. Barbra asked her for a seat outside and she sat me about to tables away from the pair. Barbra took off her sunglasses and made sure to be facing Hazel so if she were to look over she would notice my face. The waiter came rather quickly and so she ordered an apple martini and a chicken salad. As the order was being given in Hazel looked up and looked a Barbra for a second. A sign of recognition clear on her face.

After the waiter left Hazel saw Barbra put her bags down and head towards the bathroom. She turned back to be met with Adam's concerned eyes. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No…I just…I think I know that woman who just went to the bathroom," she said with slight worry on her face.

Adam didn't comprehend why she was so worried about everything. "Okay, but that doesn't explain…"

"Adam do you know anyone by the name of Barbra Mitchell?" He assumed that that was the other woman's name. He racked his name for a minute before coming up with nothing. He shook his head and she calmed down a little.

"Why would you care if I knew her?"

"Because…well given our situation we can't really run into people you might know. Actually I don't care if you don't know her its your wife I'm worried about."

He nodded in understanding. He knew that by now he was in a bind and it was getting harder and harder to get himself out of the situation. But at the moment everything was fine and he was convinced that Angel didn't know who that woman was because they know all the same people. "Honey, its fine. She probably won't. Why don't you invite your friend to have lunch with us."

She smiled, "Really"

He nodded and she got up to head to the bathroom. She turned around and mouthed be right back. She walked inside towards the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were located. When she entered she looked up and smiled seeing Barbie right in front of her washing her hands. She walked up and leaned against the sink. "Well..well…well its been a while."

Barbra turned and smiled, it certainly had been a while since college. "It certainly has been…come here," She said with her arms wide open for a hug, "so I would love to talk but its weird catching up in the bathroom." Hazel nodded and after drying their hands the two girls were off. Hazel offered for Barbra to sit with her and Barbra agreed. But little did she know that a devious grin grew wide on her face. Barbra went to her waiter and told him about the table change. He said it was ok so the two were off.

Hazel reached the table first and grabbed Barbra's purse and a chair and brought it over. Barbra was walking slowly getting to the table. One would think that after years in this business that one would get comfortable in this situation, but she still gets nervous just like she did on the first day. Plus she is never in a situation where she comes into direct contact with her target. That is some dangerous territory. But I guess she felt like being risky today.

Adam stood up and smiled. He was very tall, much taller than he looked on tv, "Hi, I'm Adam."

Well Barbra can definitely see why Angel wanted him, or why Hazel wanted him for that matter. The man was a looker. And he gave off the feeling that he was a genuinely good person. But then that brings up the question of why would he be in this situation. She had a theory given that she knew Hazel, but didn't want to jump to anything. She pushed all the thoughts in her mind and smiled extending her hand which Adam shook, "Barbra, nice to meet you." She smiled and they all sat down.

The three began to talk for a few minutes, but Barbra mostly stayed quiet. Her recorder was on and she wanted to make sure it heard everything. As the food came Hazel began to notice how quiet her friend was. She figured she was nervous. Barbra was always the shy one of the two, so Hazel turned to her and got her involved in the conversation, "So what brings you here today?"

"Oh nothing I'm on my lunch hour just trying to get something in my system relax, catch up on the news," she said coolly. It wasn't like she was lying. It was 90% true except she wasn't on her lunch hour and she was here to see if these two are total sluts.

Hazel expected that to come out of her mouth. Last time she checked Barbra got a job at a newspaper , and knowing how passionate Barbra is it was to be expected. What a nerd! She thought. But Hazel feigned surprised saying, "That's cool…Still doing journalism?"

"Kind of, Actually I started my own investigation company a few years back. So I guess its more hands on then written," Barbra said. Hazel nodded. But that wasn't what Barbra cared about. When she said her occupation she noticeably saw Adam get nervous out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't going to point it out but she could tell that he had been nervous. He wasn't really that talkative for the rest of lunch. It was almost like he was in his own world. Poor kid.

Hazel smiled at the other woman. She seemed interested in the prospect of her friend being an investigator and wanted to get the details on everything. Hazel was always one to gossip and loved it when she got dirt on someone else, "Wow, so look at you then. Well spill what case are you working on now?"

Barbra smiled. Of course she would ask that. The nosy bitch. It was getting a little harder to keep cool. Barbra used to talk to Hazel in college and that's all. She knew exactly what she was about and knew that she would want to get an upper hand on other people by any means. "Well I can't disclose those types of things. But maybe I'll tell you one day," she said as everyone at the table laughed. Barbra knew she wouldn't have to tell her though, or Adam for that matter. She'll know when shit hits the fan. "Anyways enough about me, you told me you wanted to live in LA. What brings you to Tampa?"

"Well I got this awesome job at the DA's office that I couldn't refuse," she said smiling brightly. She was of course extremely proud of herself and all of her "accomplishments".

But she needed proof to suspect something was going on. Barbra figured she would turn up the heat and find out what these two really are. A spoken confession. If she got one then she knew that this investigation will be a general success, and its just getting started. So she asked the question that she knew would get her an answer. Feigning both happiness and confusion she asked, "Nice…so what are you guys, coworkers?"

Adam looked nervous and ate some food to avoid answering her question. Hazel, however, had no shame in her game and admitted proudly, "Uhh no. were sort of dating. Plus Adam's a wrestler."

Barbra smiled. Jackpot! She stuck to the act and acted surprised, "Ohh yeah, I knew your face looked somewhat familiar." Adam gave her a weak smile before looking back down at the food. The rest of the lunch was pretty uneventful. But to her it was a success amd would help her when getting new leads. But she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the man, he seemed nice and somewhat ridden with guilt. But if anything she felt worse for Angel who is going to be devastated when she finds out about this.

* * *

It has been a few weeks into the investigation. Barbra knew she had them caught from jump street, but she always needed evidence. Sitting in front of her were different tapes, images, as well as the audio from lunch about a month ago. That has to be sufficient evidence if you had it. She reached for an unmarked folder and carefully placed the evidence inside so it can be sealed away and placed it under the tab of Copeland.

Now here came the difficult part. She knew that she had to call Angel sooner or later to let her know of her findings. But it was pretty difficult. That was one thing about being a private investigator…most of the time your giving bad news and its difficult to be placed in the position where you have to be the one to deliver the bad news. That was the stress that came with the job though. But this case seemed somewhat different. Through phone calls and check up meetings Barbra found herself growing close to Angel. She was sweet and you can see that she how much she genuinely loved her husband and was hurt that he would try to hurt her. Despite meeting on rough circumstances the girl seemed nice enough that maybe they could pursue a friendship afterwards . But for now its time to separate professional and personal, though in a business like this it is hard to do.

She reached for the phone and was nervous as I rang. It felt like forever that the phone was ringing. God, will this girl ever pick up. But she didn't her phone went straight to voicemail. Barbra hung up and decided to text her would be best. _Hey girl, I got some news for you. Next week is really an investigation week so I have no real appointments, but I need you to come in ASAP ._Well there it goes, sent. Barbra breathed a sigh that was mixed in with both relief and worry. She worked in this business long enough to know that these things never turn out well.

* * *

Angel walked up to the office building two days later. She would have got there earlier, but she had business to handle at the bank. Angel was all calm, cool, and collected…that was until she reached Barbra's office. She knocked on the door a few times before Barbra answered it with a sad smile on her face. This made Angel a little nervous, the sadness of the older woman spread through the room like a disease and quickly crept up on Angel. Barbra was able to muster up a small smile and said, "Hi Angel, Nice to see you again."

Angel nodded and gave Barbra a big hug. She wanted Barbra to feel comfort in knowing everything was alright…but she also was trying to tell herself the same thing. Barbra pointed to the chair. As Angel walked she felt her feet getting heavier. She could hear a loud banging and realized that it was her heart pounding against her chest. But her eyes told a whole different story. They looked completely calm as if nothing could faze her….well we all know that that is certainly far from the truth.

Barbra took one calming breath, "So, I'm assuming you know why you're here," Angel just nodded before she continued, "Well I'll be honest I have been dreading this conversation. But I have composed through all of my evidence and made it into one slideshow/video. If you can direct your attention towards the monitor. Angel was frozen in her spot and refused to look at the screen to her left. She wanted to know but deep down she knew that if she doesn't watch she can continue to tell herself that nothing is going on and they can keep up. She felt a hand come gently on her shoulder and looked over to see Barbra giving her a supportive smile. You have to do this Angel. How long can you live a lie? With one shaky breath she turned to the screen and would come to look at what will be the demise of her relationship.

Angel stared blankly as she heard audio from the Tavern, images of them kissing and hugging. Angel soildered through the video staring at the screen with an emotionless expression. Barbra could barely take any more of it and knew she got her point across, so she turned off the screen before the video can inflict anymore damage into the girl. Angel just sat there not moving, barely blinking. Barbra knelt in front of her and just stared at the woman and rubbed her thumb against her knuckles showing her support. "Hun, I'm sorry that you had to see all of that. I don't know how he could be such an idiot. But from the time we watched them they were never alone or at the other's house so the possibility of them sleeping together in the time we watched them is zero to none. Still it is clear that they have some form of a romantic relationship and that is wrong. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way,"

Angel blocked everything out. She heard Barbra's words but at this moment they meant nothing to her. She could only see black. One solidary tear fell down her face. This was all real and there is nothing that she can do to possibly stop it. Barbra pulled her in for the tightest hug ever, but Angel hardly felt it. It was all too real. Why? Why was all she could think of. She leant into Barbra's hug and began shaking as tears spilled from her eyes. She allowed herself to get emotional and it showed. After all these years her relationship has gotten to a point where everything has fallen apart and she doesn't even know if she should go on with it. Angel couldn't believe that at 25 years old she got her first heartbreak by the man she thought loved her the most.

* * *

**So did you like it? Hopefully so, enjoy RAW tonight! Remember Read, Review, and recommend this to your friends. Enjoy and until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

**A/N: Hello all, I'm baaaack. With the latest chapter of Faithful. So last chapter answered one major question but left more to be unanswered. So what the hell happens to Angel now? Well read on and check it out. *Warning: the following chapter contains sexual content. Kiddos cover your eyes or just get your parents' permission Or you can just read the beginning and end and skip the middle* Shout out to Katie Woo for reviewing, it means a lot. Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Revenge**

* * *

The next few minutes saw angel have a complete meltdown. She was clearly in no state to drive so Barbra took Angel's car keys and drove her home. She had to get back to work so she could not stay long. But Barbra was in awe of the house and how home like it was dispite its size.

Angel was pissed beyond belief. She stomped upstairs and grabbed all her clothes and blindly shoved them into her suitcases. She made sure that she made a full sweep of the house. Everything that was hers was going the hell with her. That son of a bitch wants to cheat. Fine he can keep the house and all his shit. And he can keep the whore. She was done!

By the time she finished packing she had managed to calm herself down. Adam was one lucky fucker. He was on tour in…well she doesn't remember where. But she knew that if he was here right now someone wouldn't leave this house walking straight. She knew right at the moment she found out the truth that her marriage was over. But she wanted to go out with a bang. She was blood thirsty for revenge. Adam wouldn't be home for a week, so that gave her plenty of time to think and compose herself. She sat down on the sofa and began to think of all the different ideas.

* * *

Angel pulled up at a mall downtown and conveniently found a nice parking spot near the entrance. As she got out of the car she was very confused. She wanted revenge on her husband, sick revenge to let him know that he will forever regret the day he crossed her. But was this the right way to do it? She debated back and forth, what to do before she got right in front of the store's entrance. She took a deep breath and looked back. She was about to turn before a little voice in the back of her mind that somewhat resembled that of a gremlin whispered, "Revenge." Angel figured what did she have to lose. It was now or never and she knew that if she turned back that it will be never. She looked back at the shop and entered, confident in her decision.

The store smelled delightful, perfume and fragrance filling her nose and just standing there made her feel sexy. She was approached by a man who was slightly taller than her. He had dark brown hair in a nice hairstyle, a black silk button down with tight dark jeans. She smiled and said with an upbeat tone, "Hello, Welcome to Victoria's Secret . Is there anything I can help you with?"

Angel smiled, clearly he can help her. One he looks like he has style, two, he works here, and three, well…he's a guy! "Yeah you can help me. I am looking for something special that I can wear for my husband later."

He grinned, the sigh of love was a beautiful thing in his mind, "Celebrating your anniversary or something?"

Lord she wished that's why she was in here. She never in her wildest dreams thought that her husband would drive her to drastic measures to make him realize what he has. It made her want to break down and cry, but it also made her want to tear his dick of! She concealed her anger, however, she didn't know this kid and wouldn't burden him with her issues. Keeping a cool demeanor she laughed a little shaking her head, "something like that."

"Ok, so what did you have in mind?"

Her smile grew two times in size. She didn't really know what she wanted but she wanted it to be sexy. She wanted to be like a video girl. Sexy, Confident, Powerful. "I guess I want something in black with a pop of color. I really want to get a bombshell effect, a show stopper. Something that says you want this, but you can't have it"

The young man picked his mind for something that would fit her criteria. The back of the store! That the one place that all the sexier women go to get there stuff. Plus we have a new line out and with her body shape she would be perfect for it. He motioned for the woman to follow him and they got to a section that completely blew Angel's mind. She looked around and the first thing that caught her eye was a pink and black lacy bustier and matching thong. It exuded sexiness and went straight over to it, nearly drooling. "How much is this?" It wasn't that she really cared how much it was, she would get it regardless. It was perfect and would have Adam begging for mercy.

The young man turned and saw the outfit she was talking about. It was quite the looker. He looked at the tab and frowned, "it's about 150. But that's mostly because its new."

She smiled brighter than ever it was PERFECT! She grabbed a medium bottom and 34B top and made sure she got to the counter quickly. She couldn't wait to get this home and rock her stuff.

* * *

Three days had passed since her trip to Victoria's Secret and Angel was excited. Adam was coming home today and she was going to execute her plan. The outfit was hanging in the bathroom, and the room was filled with goodies.

Adam wasn't expected for another five hours. Angel was relieved because she needed to rest, even if it was just for a few minutes. She just loaded the last box of her stuff and sent it off in a U-Haul to Evan's house. He agreed to stash all her stuff until she can find a place to go.. Hopefully Adam won't go to the closet or will be too tired to notice that the house is noticeably emptier. She kept all the pictures of them that were framed with him. She had copies anyway and it might remind him of what he threw away. She was smart and knew he could come home early so she set her alarm clock to two hours. She laid down on her sofa and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

Angel awoke to the sound of car honks outside. She looked down at her clock and saw that she overslept. She got up and fixed her hair and went to open the door. There he was in all his infamy. Angel smiled as if she didn't know that she was married to a dog. Revenge is going to be so fucking sweet. When Adam saw his wife leaning against the doorway the biggest smile grew on his face. It had been a long two week tour and he was glad he can get home. He grabbed his bag and placed it inside before swooping his wife up into a hug. God had he missed her. She smelled like strawberries and he felt comfort in knowing that she hadn't changed. Oh if he only knew. He went to close the door and turned around and took the sight of her in. She look like she just slept and he felt a little bad that he interrupted it. But he felt worse that he hadn't seen it for himself. He hasn't done it as of late but he loves just staying up some nights just to watch her sleep peacefully. It always filled his heart with comfort and love. "Hey honey, how was your trip?" she asked.

"It was fine," he knew he had been lying. He had so much shit on his mind given everything that is going on. He was just happy to be home. It distracted him from all his troubles in the world. Well at least most. There was still that panging guilt inside of him whenever he was near his wife. It's not like he crossed the line…not yet, but he was heading there. But he pushed that aside for the moment. She had this huge grin on her face which made him smile hard, "Miss me?"

She just stood there for a moment before she pounced. He went over to him and crashed his lips up to hers in what was a passionate make out session. She whispered yes in between kissed and it made both of their bellies start to stir with desire. Adam scoped her up and pinned her against the wall before going back on the attack of her lips. She threw her arms around his neck bringing their bodies closer before jumping p wrapping her arms around his waist. Angel melted into the kiss. This man always seemed to have an effect on her body that no one else seemed to have. That frustrated her a bit. One because she may never experience this again. And two she was in total esxtasy and he barely touched her. This was supposed to be her revenge and she was becoming putty in his hands. She needed to get back control of the situation. The two broke the kiss seconds later, absolutely breathless.

Catching her breath in a low, sexy whisper she whispered, "I want you." Adam smirked at this and carried her upstairs. He was still tired from his flight, but he couldn't deny this woman anything. Besides he wanted this just as much as she did. They entered the bedroom and he set her back down on the ground. She smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt painfully slow and it turned her husband on. She was such a tease sometimes but this was sexy. Clearly he was wrong, she wanted this a little more. Angel leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing his belt buckle and jerking him forward pressing their bodies together as she took off his belt and eventually his pants seemed to drop. He looked down as she did her work, he wasn't going to stop he because this was all turning him on and she knew it.

She looked up at him and giggled. She knew she had him right where she wanted him. She gave him another passionate kiss, their tongues dancing like there was no tomorrow. Well because for them there really is no tomorrow as far as she's concerned. When she knew he was absolutely breathless he pushed him back onto the bed. Before he could get up she climbed on top of him and pinned him down. He went to say something when she covered his mouth with her own. She whispered, "Shh…no talking," While she had him pinned down she reahed for the handcuffs and bound him to the bedposts. She sat up and smiled. This is going just to plan.

"So baby, this is the game you want to play huh, where you take over. I'll tell you what. I can't wait. Let's get started." Adam was extremely hot abd heavy about all of this. She could be a tease, but this was something new and he loved it. But then she gets up and walks into the bathroom. "Baby wait, come back. I'm ready," she just giggled and kept going. She was taking her time with everything tonight and it drove him absolutely crazy. His felt his boxers cling tighter to him as his errection grew. Angel made sure she took all the time she needed in the bathroom and it was probably driving Adam wild in the bedroom, but that was the point.

Angel quietly snuck back in the room when she was ready and stood at the head of the bed. Adam had a lump stuck in his throat…that was hot. She knew she got the desired effect when she saw his jaw drop a little. She smirked and crawled up the bed, cupped her fingers under his chin and closed his mouth. "Don't keep your mouth open too long, flies might get in it. She then stood up and gave him a very nice lap dance. It drove him crazy. He just wanted to bust through these handcuffs and touch her, but she seemed so unattainable. She made sure to grind on his hard on and excite every one of his nerves. She bend over to the side table, making sure her ass was up in the air and grabbed a bottle. She pulled down his boxers and began to pour chocolate all over his body, specifically in his lower regions. She leaned down and kissed his neck. She made sure to lick all the chocolate off before she slid down. She licked his abs and worked her way up his chest tracing out every detail of his body.

She looked up and could see that he was beyond ready to get the fun started. But she thought she'd tease him some more. She backed up making sure not to take her eyes off him. She smiled and took in all of his manhood which was met with a loud groan. She licked the tip and played with him for a few minutes. She stood up and began to strip out of her outfit, rubbing her hands all over her body. All the things she knew Adam wanted to do with him. He seemed like he was about to blow, so she would finally give him what he wanted. Plus, she had to admit that doing this to him put her on a new level. She was ready and leaned up to unbind him. As soon as he was free he flipped her over and could see her eyes had gotten darker in shades. He wanted to tease her but he couldn't wait any longer. He took his manhood and pushed himself inside her tight walls. She moaned loudly and the festivities began. They moved at a fast pace, hips grinding against one another. Angel was losing energy, but with all the strength she could she flipped him over so that she was on top. She rode him as if she was in the rodeo. She made sure to get the most she could knowing that this is very well her last time. But she was losing it. He may be a filthy cheater but he pushed her to the brink like no other. He felt her walls closing in and she began to move at lightning speed pushing her body down so they can be as close as possible. Screaming the other's name they both came and unison and Angel fell limp at his side. It was one of the best feelings she ever had. She felt love, passion, but most importantly, revenge. "I love you Angel," he said while trying to catch his breath. She listened and something about his tone let her know that he was being genuine. It almost made her wonder if she was doing the right thing by leaving. But he was still a cheater and she knew that this is what she had to do for her. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, "I love you too baby. I always will." He took comfort in those words and drifted to sleep. She hadn't been lying, she always would love him. But it was time to go.

When she was sure Adam was in a deep slumber she wiggled her way out of bed. She found a piece of paper in the chest and wrote a note telling Adam goodbye. She placed it on the nightstand. She watched as Adam slept peacefully and couldn't help but smile. She went over to the bed and kissed her husband on the cheek whispering I love you before leaving what was THEIR house and is now HIS house forever.

* * *

Adam woke up in total heaven. Last night was almost like a dream, an insanely hot and sexy dream that he didn't want to end. He realized last night even more than before that she could do things to his body that no one else could. He was hoping to start round 2 right that moment when he reached his arm to embrace his wife when he was met with …nothing. Weird. Usually, if she wasn't sleeping then she was downstairs cooking and he smelt absolutely nothing. Plus its 7 A.M. and she usually sleeps till about 8:30. He sat up and looked around the room for a sign of what's going on. He found a note at the side of the nightstand and found it was from her.

He skimmed the note and what he thought would be a quick little Hey, going to the store turned out to be a full blown letter. His face turned pale as he kept reading. Oh shit! Oh shit! What did he just do. She's gone, and she's not coming back. Adam felt like complete shit and like a cruddy husband as he let the note fall to the floor and fell back into the bed. Tears spilled his eyes as the revelation kept running through his mind… it's over.

_Dear Adam,_

_I want you to know that I love you and I always have and always will. You make my heart soar to place it has never been. And last night was amazing. And I'm glad that I can say that our relationship ended on a love and passion filled note._

_See baby, you've hurt me more than you know. You see I got a call from a family member about a month ago from my cousin which made me suspicious of you activities outside of our home. So I got a friend to find out the truh and I learned all about you and Hazel, that fucking whore. By the way, pray she doesn't ever see me because I'll let her know how I feel in the best way I can._

_I can't believe it Adam! You gave up all our relationship after all these years for what!? So I hoped that you enjoyed last night because it is the last time you can ever claim me as your wife. My stuff is packed out of the house if you haven't noticed already, but I left a few things for you. Now that I know the truth, I'm going to consult a lawyer to file for the divorce that you so clearly want. _

_Despite all you put me through, though, I will always try to remember the addy that made my heart flutter and loved me unconditionally, and not the selfish bastard of a husband from the last few month. I would like it if you don't try and find me and allow me a chance to move on. I'm sorry it didn't work out and I wish you a good life._

_Love Always,_

_Angelica Vasquez_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there yall go. I tried writing a smutty scene cuz I see everyone else do it and it seemed cool. Reading it is one thing, but it was weird writing it I felt a little dirty lol. But anyways hope you enjoyed, Review and tell your friends!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hurt and Pain

**A/N: Hey guys…I'm baack! I would like to thank you all for all the support I am getting on this story. First off shout out to KatieWoo who has supported me and this story since day 1. I was about to agree with her last review that why she was the only person until….I got more reviewers! Yay! Shout out to Irshbeth and NeonChamberlain for reviewing! Well clearly if a chapter revolving around sex didn't get yall to review…what will! So now here is the aftermath of the next day…things are going to get pretty hectic! Well I'm not going to say more so just read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hurt and Pain**

* * *

Angel woke up the next morning exhausted. Last night was quite an experience. She left her husband in non traditional fashion and just left behind 10 years plus of a relationship. It was beyond overwhelming for the young woman. All she wanted to do was to stay in bed and curl into a small ball. She was alone, so she had every right to break down…but it honestly hadn't hit her yet. It seemed like the world was crashing down around her. She knew though that she had business to take care of and forced herself out of bed.

She got ready quickly and hurried toward the lobby. She went in her car and took a drive for a few hours. She needed to clear her head of all things Adam and this was the best thing to do, in her opinion. After she felt like she was calm and collected she pulled up towards the small building. She walked inside of the courthouse and was slightly overwhelmed. She slowly walked up to the clerk. It had felt as if time had totally frozen and that it was just her.

She reached the clerk, but could not see much as her eyes were blurry from the tears that formed in her eyes. She went in her pocketbook and pulled out a paper handing it to the clerk extremely shaky. The clerk took the paper from the woman and looked at her with a sympathetic look in her eyes. Angel let out a shaky breath and just tuned the world and the woman out responding with the occasional "yes". She was glad when it was over and she knew that she could escape the courthouse's evil clutches. She regretted what she just did but knew it was for the best for her sanity. People just don't understand…Adam was her first everything. Her first husband, her first love, her first date, her first time, everything. And here she is ending it all. She had just filed for divorce and deep down Angel questioned if she was even ready to move on with her life.

That thought made her frustrated. That son of a bitch cheated on her and she still can't let go. Why did he have to have such a hold over her that she couldn't think properly. This is all his fault…well not totally. Angel needed to vent. She needed release. She picked her brain before remembering viewing a message on Adam's phone before she left. Yeah, she was about to get even alright. She ran towards her car and began to head towards unchartered territory.

* * *

Angel pulled up into the driveway of the house. She wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but she was running fully on instinct at that moment. She checked her appearance, pulled her brown locks into a high ponytail before stepping out of the car. She quickly got to the door and raised her hand to knock on the door but decided to put it down and walk away. _Angel, this isn't the way that it has to be_, she thought. She took a few steps back towards the car when she stopped and a wicked grin grew on her face. "It might not have to be this way, but I want it this way," she whispered quietly. She turned and walked back to the door more determined than ever and knocked on the door.

Angel waited and a few moments later Hazel opened the door with a huge grin on her face. "HEY BABY!" She stepped out fully into the doorway and realized that it wasn't Adam standing at the door, but some random woman. Probably one of those Avon ladies. The grin on her face slowly started to fade. Angel couldn't help but smile at the disappointment on the other woman's face. She put up a fake smile and asked, "Hi who are you"

Is she legit serious. After the time of the affair her face wasn't recognizable. Angel let out a dark chuckle and looked back up at the woman with a humored look, "You know exactly who I am"

Hazel tried picking her brain to see where she saw her face. Maybe college…but she remembered basically everything and everyone. Besides why does that woman have a look on her face like she is ready for war? Hazel considered just closing the door slowly and acting like that never happened, but something told her to keep the door open and find out who this woman was. "I'm sorry I don't recognize your face" Angel now burst into full blown laughter. This bitch really has never seen her face. So Angel decides to throw her a bone and gives her the ultimate hint. She raises her left hand her ring sparkling in the light. Hazel was then more confused than ever and she was starting to get irritated. She didn't notice that the ring was an engagement ring or that it was on the marriage hand. Hazel officially thought the woman was psycho. "Sorry what does the ring mean?"

Angel was starting to get irritated. Was this broad stupid? You can clearly see that it's an engagement ring. It made Angel wondered what the hell Adam saw in her. Angel's face got stone cold and she had enough of the games and needed to get to business. "Well let's put it this way you don't know me, but you surely know my husband pretty fucking well."

Hazel finally put two and two together and figured out just who was standing before her…the one girl who she was trying to avoid. She blinked rapidly hoping that this was all just a vision, but was proven wrong when long behold the other woman still stood in front of her. "Angel?"

Angel smirked knowing she made the other woman fairly nervous, "In the flesh…and that's Angelica to you whore!"

Hazel scoffed. Who did this woman think she is? Hazel was not a whore, in her on opinion…she just managed to get what she wanted. She had to admit that the other woman was getting under her skin and she wanted to wipe that shit-eating smirk off her face. "Look bitch you're not gonna come to my house and insult me"

Angel wasn't in the mood to play many games. She walked up to the other woman closing the gap between him. She looked her dead in the eye…all the hate she had in her heart clear on her face and said, "I'll do what the fuck I want and I came here because I wanted to meet the bitch who ruined my marriage…you know what Hazel if you want my sloppy seconds so bad keep his ass!" Then suddenly Angel started to laugh. Why the hell was she doing this? That woman wasn't even worth her time. She continued to laugh as she tuned around and walked back down the pathway.

Hazel, never one to be outdone, thought of a reaction and thought of it quick. She smirked and yelled out the one thing that she knew would effect the other woman to the core. "You know he never loved you and he said he was going to leave your ass anyway. About time when you got out of the picture. I can't wait to get Adam in my bed tonight!"

Angel stopped dead in her tracks. She knew she should never believe a skank…Addy would never do that to her. Then again he did cheat on her, but that was over. Hazel had planted a lot of seeds of doubt into Angel's head and for a second she believed her. But then she looked deep down inside and realized that she knew Adam…the real Adam not whatever was possessing his body at the moment. She slightly chuckled and walked on taking shorter steps then before. It was time to move on and be the better woman…Ah fuck it! She wanted to beat the bitch's ass anyways. She turned backed to see Hazel with a dirty grin on her face. That bitch thought she won!

Angel turned and ran at full speed towards the other woman. Hazel noticed and the smirk was wiped off her face, but before she could react further she was brought down with a perfect spear. They both landed inside the house. Angel sat up and began to pound on Hazel's face each punch harder than the last. Hazel finally reacted pushing Angel off of her. Angel bumped her head against a table and let out a groan.

Hazel lifted Angel up to her feet and nailed her straight in the face. Angel wobbled backwards slightly before striking Hazel in the face. The exchange kept going like this for a few moments. What the women didn't recognize is that they were walking backwards as each blow was delivered. It ultimately led to Hazel bumping into the couch sending both women tumbling over. Angel ended up on top and took the advantage again. Angel stared wailing on her and banging her head up and down on the wooden concrete like a basketball. She then took a head full of red hair and brought her up to her feet before throwing her body into a wall. Hazel hit with a sick thud and her body turned around. Just before Hazel was about to collapse Angel delivered a mean roundhouse kick to her head. Hazel just fell face first onto her floor. "Angel!" a voice said, but she was to in the moment to hear it. She flipped Hazel over, crotched down and raised her arm to lay the finishing blows before the voice came again.

"Angel! Angel Stop!" Angel snapped out of her rage and looked up and over to meet those all too familiar green eyes. They were filled with total concern. Angel dropped her hand at her side and just looked at him. They stayed that way for a minute or two. Adam didn't know what the hell to do. He came a few minutes early to visit Hazel…anything that would distract him from his aching heart. He got there only to find Hazel's door open. That set off a major red flag instantly. He quickened his pace towards the house only for his eyes to bulge out of surprise. There was his wife taking it to his…well he didn't know what the hell to call her! He wanted to physically stop the fight but how could he do that without picking sides. Plus he was physically exhausted from the night before and mentally exhausted from this morning. All he had the strength to do was call out her name. When she looked up he saw hate in her eyes. He also saw fear. All he wanted to do was wrap her up in her arms and hold her telling her everything would be okay. But it wasn't going to be okay.

He took his chance and began to walk up to her. Angel slowly stood up never breaking eye contact with him. He was close enough that she could feel his breath on her. Adam pulled Angel in his arms and just held her relishing in the fact that she was in his arms again. Angel was too weak emotionally to let go, so she just stated there. You know he never loved you and he said he was going to leave your ass anyway. _About time when you got out of the picture. I can't wait to get Adam in my bed tonight! _The thought replayed over and over again in Angel's mind. With all the strength she could muster she pushed him away. Before he could react he was met with a hard slap across the face. She looked him in his eye all the hate rushing back into them. " If you want her, you can keep her you son of a bitch!" Adam knew he deserved that slap and so much more. He was scum and he knew it and it killed him to see her walk out that door.

Angel walked back into her car and began to drive. Those two fuckers belong together. She quickly reached her hotel room and laid down in bed. She figured she should go to sleep as she could feel slight throbbing from when she hit the table. She went to sleep content with herself and her revenge. She knew that when someone cheats you take it out on the partner not the other person. But today she did both…and it felt dam good!

* * *

**Well…Mama said knock you out! Dam things are getting crazy and this is just the beginning. Sorry if you don't really like filler chapters but this needed to be done. Hope you enjoyed…Review!**


End file.
